1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Advances in electronic technology have led to a down-scaling of semiconductor devices. Since many semiconductor devices now require a high operating speed and accuracy, various transistor structures for these devices are being developed.